Conflict Desert Storm: Operation Lost and Found
by dragon leader
Summary: Foely, Conners, Franklin, and Bradly a team of britain's elite SAS (special airborne sevices) fight Iraq's army to liberate Kuwait and kill Saddam R
1. A Rough Landing

1800 hrs bravo zulu time operation lost and found: Go! Go! Go! Saber Team could hardly hear Bradley's shouts over the Chinook's engines and the roaring sandstorm but, the team of british SAS (special airborne services) heard, they were rescuing their friend and coworker brian mitchell, he was in the same position they were when he went MIA jumping from a Chinook, when a RPG hit their helicopter. intel shows that he was only injured but the rest of his team had died. later after defending his position for about an hour he gave up and was taken prisoner. that was 49 hours ago for all saber team knew he was dead. 


	2. Foely and Franklin

1800 hrs bravo zulu time Saber Team was on the the ground, Bradley was issuing orders and going over the operation again. "first we will go to the crash site to check for bodies and other items th-" conners interrupted "if you look at the map there is an important bridge that the Iraqis will need to bring reinforcements and supplies when we break into the facility, if we take out the bridge we can have less of a hard time breaking into the facility and extracting mitchell and it also is a major trade route for the iraqies."Foley the SAS's finest sniper decided he would go with franklin and take out the bridge. franklin is a demolition's expert who was foely's friend since basic training so Bradley continued with his brief and than they were off. foely and franklin headed to the bridge to take it out but they didn't know what was soon to happen. franklin was keeping a good watch but not good enough because about 17 seconds later four republican guard jumped out from behind a bush it was odd for republican guard to be here they usually stayed in Baghdad but they were no match for foely's .50 caliber pistol it was over before it began each got a bullet to the chest and were dead instantly they were all carrying an AK-47 so foely and franklin each took one the AK-47 shoots 5.45x39mm. round with a 45 round magazine they both said "these should come in handy." As they pressed on they found pieces of black aluminum that looked eerily like the SAS standard for helicopter armory, but they were at least a mile away from the crash site. franklin cried when he looked up there was his girlfriend on the remains of a tigershark attack helicopter but when he ran over he saw the pilot who looked unconscious not dead so when foely went and checked his pulse he was alive so after about ten minutes of first aid the pilot woke up and identified himself as captain john rose of the RAF (royal air force) and said that he lost control and went down his radio equipment was damaged in the crash and he couldn't call in but he was in perfect health so he decided he could use a gun so they gave him foely's .50 caliber pistol and they continued after radioing Bradley about their discovery they continued. rose said he had good aim with a pistol and about 30 minutes later foely franklin and rose arrived at an overlook of the bridge foely took out the guards and than they proceeded down to the bridge franklin was planting C4 while rose and foely kept watch. The ever present sandstorm dulled their senses to the point when a guard came outside to smoke a cigarette and they didn't see him it was all over once the guard saw his friends body with a bullet the size of half a carrot lodged in his head bwwwwahhh!!! bwwwwahhh!!! bwwwahhh!!! the alarm could be heard miles away "oh sh-" roses voice was broken off by a bullet whizzing by his head crack! pow! and the jingling of bullet shells hitting the ground was all they could hear foely fired about 7 rounds into the frantic cloud of confusion turmoil and sand. they could hear a scream and curse in Arabic and franklin shouted "target down!" and all to soon he said it because about 7 seconds later 3 rounds from an AK-47 met their target's chest rose scared out of his wits shot franticly in the enemy's direction he got 9 kills before he was taken out of commission and foely shot 5 Iraqis before he got a bullet to the leg the shock knocked him out and he was taken prisoner to a building about 19 meters south. the C4 was confiscated and was held in a guard tower right next to the bridge. 


	3. Bradly and Conners

1800 hrs bravo zulu time: foely and franklin just left to take out the bridge the other half of saber team, Bradley, and Conners are going to investigate the crash sight we now follow that half of saber team on their path. "come-on conners lets hustle we don't want to be investigating a crash sight in the dark" "I know Bradley but you try carrying almost 25 kilos (50 lb. for all you yanks. just kidding*) in my backpack alone, and a machine gun that holds a hundred rounds per magazine and 2 magazines 2 bullets weighing a bit less than a kilo (2 lb.)". They were arguing quite loudly and they had to because of the sandstorm but a squad heard them and had been following them for about 200 meters and the squad was just militia and not well trained so it wasn't a suprise when a 16 year old boy fired off a round or 2 by accident. You can see how evil a man would have to be to put a sixteen year old boy in the heat of battle because shortly after that the whole squad was lying dead with bullets spread through out their body they hid the bodies in a small patch of shrubbery. Bradley said "that lightened your load". they continued on about 5 minutes later they got a radio from Foely "we were walking and we saw black aluminum the SAS standard franklin looked up and saw a tigershark helicopter with his girlfriend in front but she was dead the rotor blade went straight through her the pilot is alive and well I gave him my desert eagle .50 caliber pistol hi name is Rose, RAF over and out". "ok lets keep going" Bradley said with a sure but mild waver in his voice. As Bradley, and Conners continued they could see traces of smoke in the distance. A bit further up they were starting to see the same black aluminum that foely and franklin had seen. They moved around the corner and saw the crash site it still had some fires burning and as they looked around they saw small magazines looking as if to fit the MJR 9 mm pistol. Up the path there were about 23 bodies lying dead with the standard SAS assault rifle rounds occupying their torso area, The sand was scarlet (fancy name for a dark blood-like red) surrounding the bodies. And as they more examined the helicopter they saw a piece sticking out of the sand with a few pieces of rope in a position that looked as if something had been tied there, and there was blood on the rope, the metal, and the sand underneath. Bradley and conners had come to the conclusion that they had tied mitchell there to interrogate him. They now went to raid the building that Mitchell was being kept in it was getting dark and they decided to put on their night vision but sadly it made matters worse because of the sand storm and only good old Conners had brought thermal vision. After about a 3 kilometer march they reached the building. There were 4 guard towers at the 4 corners of the walled in compound. It was also the barrack to roughly 347 Iraqi soldiers. And although Bradley and Conners were not aware the bridge Foely and Franklin were supposed to take out had not been taken out and was still VERY OPERATIONAL. 


End file.
